Elizabeth's face
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Renesmée veut en apprendre davantage sur sa grand-mère,Mrs Elizabeth Masen.OS


**_Elizabeth's face _**

**_Fanfic de natalieblack_**

**_Traduite par Alba Cullen-Granger_**

**_Stephenie Meyer est l'unique propriétaire de Twilight _**

Je transmettrais vos reviews à l'auteure.

Pov EDWARD

"Papa, tu peux me parler de Grand-Mère?"m'interrogea ma petite fille.

Bella sortie de son livre à la question de Renesmée .Alice, Carlisle et Esmé se figèrent. _Mon Dieu _pensa Esme et soudainement Renesmée l'avait interrogée avec son don .Elle n'avait pas de réponse et ainsi Renesmée se tourna vers ma femme, puis vers Alice puis enfin vers Carlisle."Euh…Tu connais Mamie Renée et tu vis avec Mamie Esmé "lui dis-je confusément .

_Edward, je pense qu'elle veut parler d'Elizabeth. _pensa Carlisle, la gorge nouée. Je voyais qu'il ne voulait que la question vienne sur le tapis. Ma famille adoptive –Carlisle en particulier – essayais de ne pas penser à ma mère humaine en ma présence de crainte de me contrarier."Non" répondit littéralement Renesmée."Je voulais dire Grand-Mère Masen" Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. Je regardais fixement ma fille. Comment pouvait-elle connaitre ce nom? _Désolée Edward_ pensa honteusement Alice _Je pense qu'elle a du m'entendre le dire que nous l'utiliserons quand nous pourrions retourner au lycée. "_Ce n'est pas grave Alice_" _dis-je

Je me retournais vers ma fille."Donc tu veux savoir plus sur ma mère biologique?" lui demandais-je."Oui Papa" elle trottina à travers la pièce et grimpa sur mes genoux. Je la rapprochais de moi et elle se blottie sur mon torse. "Elle était très douce et très aimante avec tout le monde."Commençais-je."

Je me rappelle de sa manière de me réprimander doucement si je ne dinais pas parce que j'avais mangé les cookies du plat qui était toujours sur le buffet. Sa voix était magnifique. Elle tenait toujours à m'accompagner lorsque je jouais du piano "Je m'interrompis .Ce qui semblait s'être estomper ; les souvenirs de mon humanité ;me revinrent soudainement en cascade .

Ma mère, sentant si tout était parfait lorsqu'elle préparait le salon quand nous recevions .Ses yeux d'émeraude cherchant les miens quand je lui mentais. Son rire lorsque je disais qu'elle que chose en avance pour mon âge. Sa manière de m'applaudir lorsque je récitais correctement mon catéchisme .Sa manière de regarder mon père tous les jours. Je pouvais voir qu'elle n'était qu'Amour .

Son visage emplissant mon esprit alors que j'étais assis ici avec ma fille dans mes bras.  
Les cheveux bronze de ma mère, cascadant sur son dos et bouclant à leurs pointes. Le bruissement des ses jupes [T/N: Signification du début du XX° siècle] quand elle se mouvait gracieusement dans la cuisine préparant les repas pour mon père, elle et moi. La sensation de ses lèvres sur ma joue lorsqu'elle me venait me border à l'heure du coucher.

Je aurais souhaité pouvoir pleurer l'âme perdue à jamais que j'avais appelé ma mère pendant dix-sept années de mon existence."Papa?"J'étais aussitôt de retour au présent par une petite voix timide, je baissais la tête et pensais contempler une jeune Elizabeth Masen.  
Mais à la place des yeux d'émeraude, je regardais dans des yeux de chocolat. "Tu as son visage" Elle toucha sa joue avec un regard craintif .Je pouffais doucement et embrassais ses bouclettes de bronze .Elle sourit:" Je suis contente, comme ça il [T/N]: le visage d'Elizabeth] ne te manquera plus. Ça sera mieux maintenant. "Elle avait dit ça fièrement tout en pouffant se sortant de mon torse.

Nous en riions tous et je chatouillais ma petite fille._J'aurais souhaité que vous soyez là Mère. _Pensais-je. _Vous me manquer et j'aurais voulu vous faire rencontrer votre petite-fille et votre belle-fille. Je sais que que tu dois les aimer autant que je les aime_.  
Tout à coup ,je pouvais entendre de nouveau Sa voix, non pas la voix déchirée que j'avais entendu lorsque nous étions tous les deux mourant mais la voix que j'avais entendu durant toute mon enfance. _Je suis si heureuse que ta fille ait fait de toi un si avisé et beau jeune homme .Et tu es un père merveilleux._ _Je t'aime tant_."Je vous aime moi aussi Mère" chuchotais-je "Je vous aime".


End file.
